A Valentines Day to Remember
by losttwisisters
Summary: Summary: Vampire Edward worrying over what to do for human Bella for Valentines Day. A little pushing of his boundaries and Valentines fun.


Summary: Vampire Edward worrying over what to do for human Bella for Valentines Day. A little pushing of his boundaries and Valentines fun.

A Valentines Day to Remember

**EPOV**

I was pacing the floor of my room trying to figure out what to do for Valentines Day, when Alice came

bounding into my room.

"Edward, what's got you wearing a groove into your carpet?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what to do for Bella for Valentine's Day. I've never had a reason to celebrate

this day before," I said, looking out at the forest .

"That's all that's bothering you, dear brother. Do you not trust me to help you?" she giggled.

Emmett came in the room, "What's his problem? Did Bella decide you're too prudish for her?" he

laughed, sitting on the bed.

"No, Emmett," Alice said rolling her eyes. "He just doesn't know what to get Bella for Valentine's Day."

"That's easy, Edward. Go down to the adult toy store and get her some sort of toy, since you won't

touch her. At least then she could get herself off," he chuckled smugly.

"Emmett, do you always have to be so crude, and please stop having those thoughts of my Bella,"

I growled at him slightly.

"Bro, loosen up, its the 21st century, not the 1900's."

"Edward, that really isn't a bad idea, but I don't see you buying anything like that. But I've

seen what you thought of and its perfect. Trust me, you won't break her and you won't hurt her.

Trust yourself, Edward," Alice purred.

"Thanks Alice, sometimes you're the only one who truly knows how to reason

with me." I grinned at my pixie sister.

"I know, and you'll thank me later for Bella's outfit. I expect an awesome present from

you brother. Perhaps the yellow Porsche that you promised me," she laughed, dragging Emmett

from my room.

As Alice left, I went about making my plans. I went to the kitchen and pulled out the best china that Esme

had. I then found the crystal candle holders and the the candles. I set the table and left for the store. I

needed a few items to make Bella a wonderful meal.

When I returned the house was quiet, everyone left to celebrate Valentines Day elsewhere.

My family knew how important this was to me. Alice left me a note telling me everything would be fine.

Just to trust myself and not to be afraid. Well, that's easier said than done.

I went about making dinner and setting up my room. I put candles on the dresser and by the windows.

I placed the ring in the drawer and I spread red rose petals all over the bed. Yes, its cliche but I think

Bella will enjoy it.

Alice sent me a text when Bella left from her house.

As I waited for her, I kept thinking about how I wanted to make this a Valentines Day to be remembered.

If I could sweat, I'd be sweating buckets by now. I was so nervous when I heard her truck coming

up the drive. I was at the door waiting for her as she came up the stairs.

"Hello my love, Happy Valentine's Day," I said as held the door for her. "These are for you, Bella."

"Thank you, and Happy Valentine's Day, Edward," she said quietly as she smelled the flowers.

"Bella, you look beautiful," I sighed leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You smell so good."

She blushed as always. I would truly miss that once she was like me, one day. I'm still hoping

she'll change her mind. But Bella was stubborn.

I took her by the hand and led her into the dining room, where I had her dinner all set up.

The room glowed from the candlelight. I loved how it caught the red and brown in her hair. It made

her eyes sparkle, I could get lost in those chocolate pools for hours. She says I dazzle her,

but I have to say at this moment she is the one who is dazzling. The color of her dress made her skin

look so delectable.

I will never understand why she doesn't see herself as beautiful She always tells me that I am

not seeing her. But it is her, who doesn't see herself clearly.

In her eyes, I saw my future. I saw the man I wanted to be, even though I wasn't a man. I was

a monster, but with her I could think of myself as a man. She was my forever, and I hoped

that I was hers. Yes, ever after everything we've been though I still have doubts.

I fed her and we talked. Each laugh, each blush of her cheeks made my pants more uncomfortable.

I watched as she fidgeted in her seat. I could smell her arousal and I couldn't wait to

take her upstairs.

"Bella, would you like to accompany me to my bedroom?" I asked, extending my hand to

her and waited for her answer.

She blushed scarlet, as I knew she would. "Yes, Edward," she said placing her napkin on the table

and accepting my hand.

We started to walk up the stairs but I stopped her. She turned toward me and I placed my hands

on her heated cheeks.

"Bella. You don't have to be nervous or afraid. I would never hurt you, you know that right?" I implored,

looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Edward, I know," she breathed, standing up on the tips of her toes to kiss my lips.

We continued on to my room and reaching the door, I had her wait until I went in and

lit all the candles. I wanted this night to be one she would remember for a long time.

I was so nervous, there was so much I wanted to say and do for Bella. I hoped that I don't

scare her off.

I opened the door and led her inside. She gasped as she saw all the candles and flower petals on the bed.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes, this is just so beautiful," she said looking around.

I noticed our reflection in the window and smiled.

"Bella, look," I said, turning her toward our reflection.

She looked and then shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous, of course and I pale in comparison," she sighed, looking down.

"Bella," I said as I lifted her chin up so that she was looking at me . "You my love, are stunning.

You just don't see yourself the way the rest of us do."

I walked her over to the bed and had her sit down. I pulled the ring out of the nightstand drawer

and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you with every moment of forever. Will you do me the honor

of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at the ring and then tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered..

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I slid the ring on her finger. I then leaned

in kissing her so gently.

We scooted back on the bed and I laid her against the pillows as we deepened the kiss. I pulled away so

she could breathe. I kissed along her jaw and down her neck as she wove her hands in my hair.

Being careful not to get my teeth close to her neck, I placed open mouthed kisses from her collarbone up

to her jaw. She moaned so softly as I moved to kiss her lips. She parted them and I slowly slid my tongue

in her mouth.

Our tongues met and massaged one another. The sensations were intense and I could feel

the desire building within me as I fought to keep in control.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Bella, love, I wanted to try some things with you. I'm willing to push

my boundaries and try certain things. But, you have to let me know if anything I do makes you

uncomfortable or hurts you in anyway. Understand?"

"Yes," she whispered as she pulled me down to her, and kissed me lightly. "I trust you, Edward."

"I know you do, Bella," I said as I had her sit up so I could unzip her dress. I pulled it down,

revealing her royal blue bra.

She tried to cover herself but I kept her hands in my other hand, so she couldn't move them.

"Don't hide from me. You are so beautiful," I moaned running my hand across her covered breasts.

I could feel her nipples hardening through the flimsy fabric. I looked up into her eyes as I pulled

her straps down, revealing her beautiful breasts to me.

She truly had no clue how beautiful she was.

I slowly and carefully brought my lips to her breast. I placed a small opened mouth kiss

on her hardened bud. She arched her back and moaned as she pushed herself closer to me.

"Mmm," I hummed when my tongue touched her nipple. I released her hands from mine reaching

over, I took the other nipple between my fingers.

Moaning and rocking against me, she gripped my shoulders as I attacked her nipples with my

tongue and lips. I carefully sucked one into my mouth, she tasted so good. I was on the verge

of losing control. So I stopped abruptly and moved down her body, kissing every inch of skin

that I revealed.

Slowly I pulled her dress off, leaving her in a little pair of royal blue panties. She looked at me

as I ran my hand across her panties. She nodded before I slowly slid them off, revealing all of her to me.

I slowly ran my long fingers down her slit, she was so warm and so wet. Bella's hip shimmied in search of

more, but I had other ideas. Pulling my fingers up to my lips, I slowly tasted the wetness on them. She

tasted as delicious as I envisioned. I leaned over and kissed her knowing that she'd be able to taste herself

on my tongue. We moaned together at the taste and feel of each other.

Bella pulled my shirt off of me and she pulled me down on her, as our skin touched. I could feel her

hard nipples against my skin. They felt so good, as I felt her shiver.

"Are you okay,love?" I groaned as I felt her hand unsnap my button on my pants.

"Yes, I'm fine," she panted, pulling my pants down my hips.

I stood up from the bed and removed my pants, boxers and socks. I then laid back down next to her,

as her eyes roamed over my body. She froze when she looked at my erection. I assured her that we

weren't going to make love until we were married. But we could do anything else.

She seemed to relax a bit. I took her hand in mine and guided her to my hardened manhood. I wrapped her

hand around it and then put my hand around hers. I showed her how to move her hand up and down.

Her hand felt great wrapped around me, so warm and soft. Each movement sent chills up

my spine. I moaned and thrusted my hips up into her hand. She continued to move her hand

up and down my shaft, as I moaned again. She smiled and I knew it was time to let go of her hand.

I removed my hand and slid it down her body. I reached her soft curls and slowly parted her folds.

I inserted one finger inside her and heard her take a deep breath. I inserted another finger and

slowly moved them in and out of her. Increasing my speed I matched her strokes. Our breathing

became panted breathes and I knew she was close. I slowly moved my thumb over and around her bundle

of nerves.

She nearly jumped off the bed when her orgasm rocked through her. Seeing her trashing beneath me was

blissful. Gripping on to me tighter, I could feel my release building as I slowly pumped my fingers in and out

of her. I could feel her muscles tightening again as I rambled her name like a prayer. Releasing my cool

venom, I came in her hand.

She came again around my fingers calling my name. I slowly removed my fingers and moved

up her body. She was shaking slightly so I held her and kissed her. " Happy Valentine's Day, Bella.

Sleep now."

She fell asleep wrapped in my arms and the thick blanket I wrapped around her.

This was a Valentine's Day to remember forever.

Thank you to nails233 for her work as beta and for her help with wording on the lemony bits.


End file.
